


Marks

by CityEscape4



Series: Zexal Month 2020 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Past Lives, Zexal Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: After a tournament held in the Kingdom of Poseidon, Durbe retires himself to a bath, only to be interrupted by the young king.
Relationships: Durbe/Nasch
Series: Zexal Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849372
Kudos: 7





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> An anon ask on Tumblr, for Zexal Month's free day weekends!
> 
> Based on [this](https://cityescape4.tumblr.com/post/626984533907079168) post!

Durbe sighed relaxedly as the hot water made contact with his aching muscles, slowly slinking down into the bath after having competed in a tournament held in the Kingdom of Poseidon. Knights from all over the kingdom had come to the castle to participate, and whereas Durbe himself had been hesitant to compete, he eventually caved and did so at the request of Nasch and Merag.

He himself had performed fairly well, in his own opinion. But the point of the tournament was showcase the talent of the knights of the kingdom, which Durbe himself was technically not. He may have been Nasch’s right hand man, but he was of a different kingdom, which was why he’d been hesitant to compete; Not for lack of skill, but out of respect.

He made it out of the tournament with some bruises and a few cuts here and there, but for the most part, he was relatively unscathed.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts, and thinking it was one of the hand maidens who worked around the castle, he spoke without looking to the door. “Come in.”

Hearing the door open and close shortly after, Durbe leaned his back against the round of the tub, letting his head loll to one side as he relaxed. “If you don’t mind, I’d rather bathe myself tonight. Would you mind leaving your washcloths here?”

“And if I said I wanted to bathe you?”

Durbe blinked at the voice and sat up straight, finally turning and looking at who entered the room.

His gaze met Nasch’s, the young king wearing a playful smirk on his lips, one hand at his hip, the other holding up a folded washcloth.”I can leave, if that’s what you truly wish.”

“I’m flattered,” Durbe murmured with a small smile, relaxing again, but not taking his eyes off Nasch, “The king wishes to bathe _me?”_

Nasch chuckled and walked to the bath’s edge, dipping the washcloth in the bath water before lathering it with soap and gently dragging it along Durbe’s shoulder. “Consider it an honor, valiant knight, for your performance today.” Durbe shifted, raising his arm from the water, giving Nasch access to wash his arm. As Nasch gently scrubbed at his arm though, he took note of a bruise along Durbe’s upper arm, and made sure not to apply too much pressure to the wound. “...Even if you did let your opponent in the finals win.”

Durbe stiffened slightly at that, before relaxing once more, no longer watching Nasch. “You can’t prove that.”

“I’ve sparred with you before, Durbe.” Nasch replied, drawing the washcloth back up Durbe’s shoulder before shifting sides, now washing his opposite shoulder. “You showed that opponent mercy.”

“What message would it have given if I had won a tournament meant to honor Poseidon’s knights?” Again, Durbe moved his opposite arm out of the bath, allowing Nasch to drag that washcloth along that arm as well. “Let the people have their champion. I am content being your knight.”

Nasch gave a hum of discontent, not fully accepting Durbe’s answer, but understanding his reasoning as to why he did what he did. There was a comfortable silence that settled between the two, Nasch content washing Durbe’s upper torso, before Durbe spoke again.

“There’s plenty of room for two, you know.”

Nasch smirked at the coy tone of Durbe’s voice, wanting nothing more than to take him up on his offer. “Tempting, Durbe, very tempting. Unfortunately, I’m due to greet the tournament champion here in the castle soon. They were given time to clean up and take their winnings home, but were told to come back up to the castle so I could personally thank them for their chivalry.”

Durbe gave a small huff, jutting his lower lip out ever so slightly. The action caused Nasch to laugh, and he shifted, placing the washcloth on the ring of the tub and letting his hands rest on Durbe’s shoulders. “You’re lucky that pout of yours didn’t reopen the cut on your face.”

“Go greet the champion before I splash some water on you.” Durbe threatened playfully.

“Alright, alright.” Nasch relented, squeezing Durbe’s shoulders before leaning in and kissing the side of his neck. “All these bruises and cuts...” Nasch murmured against Durbe’s skin, his thumbs rubbing circles against Durbe’s shoulders. “...All these marks on you...” Nasch gently, ever so gently, bit at Durbe’s neck, the knight giving a sharp inhale and leaning his head to the side to give Nasch more access to his neck. “...But I’m the only one who will always leave a mark that stays.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking commissions now! You can find my info [here!](https://city-writes.tumblr.com/post/613670764703580160/commissions-are-still-open)


End file.
